<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The end. by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501713">The end.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN'>LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weresquirrel Stiles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Peter Hale, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski, Weresquirrel Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si no has leído las demás partes, no vas a entender nada.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weresquirrel Stiles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The end.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La sala de estar de la mansión Hale está en un silencio bastante tenso, todos mirando entre Derek y Peter, ya que la chispa Alpha ha pasado de Derek a Peter cuando el lobo se salvó de la muerte. Stiles está sentado al lado de Derek, agarrando su mano en señal de apoyo mientras observa a Peter descansar en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>—Entonces, el anterior asesino que transformó a Scott y que era salvaje ahora es el nuevo Alpha de la manada Hale. —Dice el Sheriff por quinta vez, y los betas asienten sin saber qué responderle al mayor de los Stilinski. —¿Nadie va a decir nada?</p><p>Stiles abre la boca, pero Erica niega, y la ardilla la cierra de nuevo, apoyándose en el hombro de Derek sin romper el silencio.</p><p>—A mi me parece bien. —Dice Derek, y todos se sorprenden. —No quería ser el Alpha, siempre he sido un beta, y prefiero ver a Peter como Alpha que a que se pierda la chispa Alpha Hale para siempre. Además, parece como el antiguo tío Peter, no el loco o asesino.</p><p>—No puedes hablar enserio. —Dice Scott con su ceño fruncido, y algunos betas ruedan los ojos porque todos esperaban a que Scott abriera su boca para dar su opinión que nadie ha pedido. Stiles suspira al ver a Scott mirar mal a los Hale.</p><p>—Yo también opino como Derek, fue nuestro Alpha, y si dice que Peter ya no es un loco psicópata que asesina, entonces que sea nuestro Alpha. —Dice Erica, y Boyd asiente en acuerdo. Isaac y Jackson se miran entre ellos antes de asentir también en acuerdo con los otros betas.</p><p>—Esto es increíble. —Dice Scott antes de irse de la mansión Hale con un portazo sonoro. El Sheriff mira la sala, lobo a lobo antes de mirar a su hijo fijamente.</p><p>—¿Qué opinas tú, niño? Eres inteligente y sabes ver bien a las personas, si me tengo que fiar del juicio de alguien, que sea el tuyo. —Dice Noah, y Stiles sonríe ampliamente al darse cuenta de que su padre respeta lo que Stiles suele opinar.</p><p>La ardilla mira a Peter fijamente durante unos segundos, que sigue con los ojos cerrados y descansando, y luego se centra en Derek, ambos comparten la mirada y todos ven como tienen una conversación silenciosa hasta que asienten al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—Creo que Peter ha cambiado, creo que va a ser un buen Alpha, ya no está loco, no ha pasado seis años en coma, no ha perdido la cordura por no tener los vínculos de manada. —Dice Stiles, y todos rodean al Alpha para una pila de cachorros.</p><p>Derek se coloca detrás de Stiles, y se aprieta con fuerza contra él para dormir todos juntos mientras el Sheriff se va a trabajar, asintiendo conforme con lo que ha dicho Stiles sobre el nuevo Alpha de Beacon Hills.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Un año después</p><p>Derek corre por el bosque en su forma completa de lobo con una ardilla agarrándose a su pelaje mientras suelta grititos emocionados y asustados, dependiendo de lo idiota que es Derek cuando finge que están a punto de chocarse contra un árbol.</p><p>El lobo aúlla a kilómetros de la casa de la manada, recibiendo un coro de aullidos, resonando el de su Alpha por encima de los demás Betas. La ardilla hace un ruidito que parece ser una imitación demasiado aguda de un aullido real.</p><p>Derek deja de correr y trota solo para que Stiles grite indignado por los botes que ha dado, casi cayéndose del animal, el lobo suelta un ladrido que suena a una risa, y camina de forma más tranquila hasta que llegan a las orillas de un diminuto lago.</p><p>En unos segundos, en lugar de los animales aparecen dos hombres desnudos, besándose de forma dulce mientras se van introduciendo en las aguas del lago, perdidos en su propia nube de amor.</p><p>—¿Te he dicho ya que eres un idiota? —Susurra Stiles minutos después, cuando se han tranquilizado y ahora Derek se mantiene de pie con Stiles aferrado a él con manos y piernas, y su mejilla contra el hombro del lobo, recibiendo caricias suaves que lo adormecen en el agua, sabiendo que está a salvo en los brazos de Derek.</p><p>—No soy un idiota, simplemente me gustan los ruiditos que haces. Es adorable. —Murmura Derek y muerde suavemente el cuello de Stiles. —Mi fuerte, inteligente, valiente y adorable compañero.</p><p>Stiles hace un puchero porque no es adorable, es bastante fiero. Es la mano derecha del Alpha de Beacon Hills, muchas gracias. Derek se ríe de su puchero y luego lo besa, mordiendo su labio inferior con cariño.</p><p>—Se supone que tenemos que aprovechar estos momentos para hablar de lo que queremos para la boda antes de que Erica y Peter se hagan cargo y nos la planeen ellos. Ya sabes que tienen una carpeta con todos los detalles. —Susurra Stiles contra el oído de Derek, haciendo que el lobo suspire ante todo lo que le hace sentir su ardillita. Nunca llamará así a Stiles, quiere vivir.</p><p>—¿Y si nos vamos a Las Vegas ahora mismo? —Pregunta Derek, y la cabeza de Stiles se levanta de golpe y sus ojos brillan por la travesura. —Nos casamos y a la mierda lo demás. Luego volvemos y fingimos que lo que nos hayan preparado es nuestra boda.</p><p>Stiles suelta un grito demasiado agudo para un humano y sale corriendo del agua para ir hacia la casa y vestirse. Derek lo seguirá en unos momentos, primero quiere apreciar ese trasero revotar, aunque no se queda mucho tiempo. Tienen un viaje que hacer.</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>